


Fanfiction Cover: The Sentinel

by ctbn60



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover: The Sentinel

Title Fanficiton cover for: Who Mourns the Dancer?  
Author: [](http://maigret.livejournal.com/profile)[ **maigret**](http://maigret.livejournal.com/)    
  
Artist: [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
AN: I don't know if this story is up yet. But I wanted to post it before I'm offline for a bit. I was really happy with how this cover turned out. Once maigret see's this post if she gives me a link to the story I will add it for everyone.  Enjoy  
Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I promise to return them only slightly bruised. 

  
Click on the image for a link to the larger cover.

 

[ ](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/WhoMornsTheDancer.jpg)  
---  
  
 


End file.
